


Sign

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 19 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

“My wrist hurts.” Blaine whined as he and Kurt sat back in his dressing room, after Blaine was done with the stage door.

“But you love your fans, B.” Kurt pointed out with a grin and Blaine pouted adorably. “So, that means you won’t sign just one more playbill?” Kurt asked, taking the playbill out of his bag and showing it to Blaine. “For your biggest fan.”

“I guess I could make an exception, just this once. But not for free.”

“Name your price, superstar.”

“A massage when we get back home.”

“You got it.”

“And a kiss.”

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154687672489/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
